


[podfic] I can breathe

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: Allergies, Alternate POV, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Voiceteam 2020, slight angst, when doors close - or Farley's wearing cologne - open a window!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Eve re-evaluates her priorities after Farley shows up wearing cologne
Relationships: Eve & Farley Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] I can breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136780) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 11:55

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5vf3212997dxarj/i%20can%20breathe.mp3?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 13.2 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Sound

 ***** Vocal Effects by olive2read  
***** Sneezes from canon  
***** Typing & texting sfx from ["Voldemort Texting Harry Potter on iMessage"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wMuix4b_MU)  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 2 Podfic but Make it About Musicals Challenge.
> 
> Thanks to [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets) for the bit about maintaining their friendship 🥰

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) Log in to view. 




End file.
